


cold hands

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Cuddling, Deceit is a snake boi, Deceit is dramatic as shit, Fluff, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit is cold. Again.





	cold hands

Deceit sidles up to his boyfriend in the mind palace's kitchen, attempting to give him a pitiful look. Virgil raises an eyebrow before turning back to the peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich he's currently constructing.

"What is it, Dee?" He asks, only to squawk in surprise when Deceit momentarily vanishes his gloves and places his ice cold hands on the back of Virgil's neck.

"Sorry," Deceit says in genuine apology, when he sees Virgil's wide eyes and hears the slight hitch in Virgil's breathing. "But you see my problem. Or _feel_ it, that is." He dons his gloves again. "I'm freezing."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Virgil asks, looking at him skeptically and taking an enormous bite of his sandwich. It's not poor manners that has him scarfing his snack- Deceit knows what Patton would think of him eating right before dinner and never mind how unpredictable Virgil's appetite tends to be, thanks to anxiety's physical effects. Not that Patton is _mean_ about it or anything, but the slightest hint of disappointment and Virgil wants to disappear down the nearest hole.

"I want the hoodie," Deceit says bluntly. Virgil backs up against the counter, shaking his head.

"I don't think so," he says, finishing his sandwich in another two bites and snapping the evidence back into their proper places. "I need my hoodie." He pulls his hands up into the sleeves to demonstrate. Deceit shivers for dramatic effect, wrapping his many arms around himself in a futile attempt at warmth.

"But _Virge_," he begins. Virgil shakes his head.

"It's my comfort object, no way," Virgil says. Deceit pouts, tilting his head to let the light glitter off his scales for best effect.

"Sharing is caring," he says. "Now give me the hoodie!"

"No!" Virgil retorts. Deceit slips closer, pressing Virgil against the counter (yet keeping a cautious eye on Virgil's breathing). It remains steady and Deceit breathes a silent sigh of relief. He likes to tease Virgil like this, but he doesn't want to _actually_ give his boyfriend a panic attack.

"Fine," Deceit relents. "I have a better idea."

"What?" Virgil says. Deceit grins, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Virgil's mouth.

"Cuddle me," he says. "I know I'll be warm then." He bats his eyelashes at Virgil and to his utter delight, Virgil laughs.

"You are incorrigible," Virgil says. "But sure. I'll cuddle you."

Deceit grins in triumph as he leads his boyfriend back to his room, where a pile of blankets and pillows awaits. His plan worked. He could sense Virgil's tension a mile away all day. Now he has a chance to relax and calm down, guilt free.

Sometimes Deceit doesn't mind being part-snake.


End file.
